


The Best Toys

by owlmoose



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Flirting, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: Shaw and Root bond over a big box of guns and a Princess Leia costume.





	The Best Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ladies Bingo, to the prompt "ray guns". Set in early Season 4, minor spoilers for early episodes in that season.

"Just another day," Shaw muttered to herself as she pulled a handgun out of the cache of weapons and ammo that she and Reese had liberated from the Brotherhood, thanks to a tip from the Machine. If you could call that convoluted plot "a tip." Sometimes she could make sense of the Machine's plans, but this particular chain of coincidences had piled up so quickly that she lost track of who was pulling what strings. Still, it was a welcome windfall -- they were pretty stocked with funds for now, but a stash like that wouldn't fall from the sky again any time soon. Best to top off their arsenal at every opportunity.

"More toys?" Shaw turned around, gun still in her hand, to see Root coming into the station. "I bet you'll have fun with those." 

Shaw narrowed her eyes as Root walked closer. Her hair was wrapped up in twin buns, and-- "Is that a Princess Leia costume?"

Root took off her coat to reveal that she was, indeed, wearing the iconic flowing white gown. "New identity," she said. "Meet Annie Gendrick, cosplayer extraordinaire." She struck a pose with the fake plastic blaster she was carrying. "What do you think?"

Shaw held up her own, much heavier, much realer, weapon. "Mine's better."

"Aw." Root struck a fake pout, putting the toy gun down as she walked toward Shaw. "Didn't you ever play Star Wars when you were a kid, run around and blast each other with ray guns?"

"Not so much." Shaw shrugged. "I was more of an Independence Day kind of girl."

Root laughed. "Why does that not surprise me?" She peered into the crate and ran a finger along the open edge, heedless of any potential splinters. "Me, I liked Star Trek."

Shaw raised an eyebrow. "Star Trek? The peaceful vision of a utopian future where everyone lives in harmony? Doesn't sound like your bag."

Root turned on her with those ridiculous big blue eyes. They were even twinkling, for God's sake. "Oh, the very worst pessimists start out as the biggest optimists. Didn't anyone ever tell you?"

"That's fair." Shaw put the gun back into the crate and lowered the lid back down. "So, what's on your agenda today?"

"Can't you guess?" Root twirled around, the white dress swirling around her legs. "I'm off to a convention." She grinned. "Want to come? I'm sure you'd fit right in."

"Nah." Shaw rested her hand atop the crate, then caught Root's eye. "Now, maybe if you were wearing that metal bikini number..."

Root's eyes went even wider, and she pulled back, miming shocked delight. "Why, Sameen!" She fluttered her hand in front of her face, as if to wave off a blush. "I had no idea. My goodness."

Shaw let loose a small smile. "My favorite part is when she used her chains to take out the gross space slug." She rested her hand atop the lid. "Working with what you've got, y'know?"

"Oh, I know. Believe me." Root lowered her eyes and shook her head. Then she looked back up, smile back in place. "Well, off to the convention center. These geeks aren't gonna leer at themselves."

"Remember, cosplay isn't consent," Shaw said. "Any of those nerds lays a hand on you, I give you complete permission to take it off."

Root's smile widened again. "Noted." And she turned to go, putting what had to be an extra swing in her hips, white dress swirling around her calves. For half a second, Shaw was tempted to follow, just to see what kind of mayhem she might get up to, but then shook her head. A day surrounded by Star Wars fanatics was not exactly her idea of a good time. 

"I have better toys here," she said. "Right, Bear?" She turned toward the dog, who had been half asleep in his corner; he looked up at the sound of his name and let out a small woof. "Right." She grabbed the crate with both arms and hefted it up. "Time to make room for them in the toybox."


End file.
